Consequences Be Damned
by tiramisuspice
Summary: What's wrong with Garrett? And why is he acting so weird? Larrett One-Shot


**Another product of my boredom in a composition class. Consider this an experiment in writing more detailed stuff. If it sucked, oh well... that's the whole point of an experiment. :)  
><strong>

**I don't personally ship Larrett, but a friend sanctioned me to write a story about them, so this one is for you Ollie. Enjoy it, you little perv ;)**

**Rated High T for Thorough Descriptions.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own IDDI and only use the characters for**** fun.**

* * *

><p>"Knock, knock."<p>

Lindy looked up in surprise from her chemistry homework and saw Garrett standing in her doorway with a half-smile, half-grimace on his face. She had been so engrained in molecular orbital theory that she hadn't even noticed him walk in in the first place.

"Garrett! Wasn't expecting you."

"Yeah I know. I was just kinda walking around the neighbourhood and ended up here."

Lindy's brows furrowed. Garrett lived almost twelve miles away. It wasn't realistic that he would come all the way here just to walk around their neighbourhood. His excuse sounded fishy to her, and judging by the look on his face, he knew how bad it sounded too. Well, he must have had his reason.

"Logan's not here, you know. He went to the mall with our dad to buy a new tuxedo." She snorted, "He tried to skateboard with his old one and fell and tore the pants. Stupid, huh?"

"Yeah, stupid." He chuckled halfheartedly, but his face still had that apprehensive and sort of anticipatory look on it.

"Okaaaay…" So now he wasn't laughing or being his somewhat anal self. What was his deal? Lindy rose a brow in confusion. "What's wrong Gar—"

"I actually came to see you, Lindy." He blurted out. He was watching her with an intense, unwavering expression. Lindy felt her heart rate pick up and swallowed thickly, feeling her face start to blush slight red. His gaze was unnerving.

"Um… sure. What… um, what for?" she stammered, pushing her chair back and standing up slowly with a suspicious look on her face. His expression was making her nervous. Garrett wasn't usually chill about things, and more often than not, he freaked out for no reason, but right now, he was _way_ too chill. His jaw and fists were clenched, and he kept staring at her without saying anything. "Garrett? What's going on? You're scaring me."

He released a long breath through his mouth and frowned, "Oh fuck it."

He strode over to her, and before Lindy even knew what was happening, grabbed her roughly by her hips and yanked her straight to him, sealing his lips over hers in a bruising kiss. Their teeth clacked painfully together, and his nose smashed into hers. Lindy squealed indignantly and shoved him away from her, spluttering and wiping her mouth with her sleeve.

"Ow!" Lindy dabbed at her sore lip. There was a little blood from his brutal assault on her lips. She licked some of the blood off and glared at him, "Garrett what the fuck are you doing?!"

He grimaced, "Shit was it bad? Like really bad?"

"No it wasn't bad." She said sarcastically, giving him a dry look. Was this clown serious? "Yes it was frickin bad! You _impaled_ my lip with your teeth. Why the heck did you kiss me?!"

"I just…It's…" he let out a deep, dramatic sigh and slumped backward onto her bed, covering his face with his hands, "It's complicated." He mumbled through his hands.

Lindy let out a little sigh. He looked completely defeated. Come to think of it, he had looked the same way when he first came in. He must have been thinking quite long and hard about this. She kinda felt bad for him.

Lindy sat next to him and patted him comfortingly, "Okay. What's wrong?"

He looked up at her through his hands, "You can't tell Logan, okay? I know you guys have that weird twinstincts thing where you just know what happened without talking, so just don't bring this up at all. He can't know."

"What happened, Garrett?" she coaxed.

"Well… I've only really kissed a girl once, but I was in elementary school and that obviously doesn't count."

Lindy frowned, "What about the cheerleader last year who kissed you during the homecoming game?"

"Doesn't count. It was barely even a peck, and I just stood there."

"What about that party two months ago with seven minutes in heaven? You and Chloe had to go in there."

"She was too scared so we just stood there talking the whole time."

Lindy sighed in frustration, "Okay whatever. Why are you telling me this?"

"There's this girl I like. I want to ask her out for Friday night, but she's really beautiful and wonderful and perfect so there's all this pressure to kiss her. Apparently her past dates were all experts, and I'm just a goober who doesn't know how to kiss a girl. She'll be completely turned off if I don't kiss her. But if I _do_ kiss her, apparently she'll also be turned off!"

Lindy watched him expectantly, thinking there was more to his story but he was just staring at her, waiting for her to say something.

"That's it?"

"Yeah, just about."

Lindy let out a little snort before she cracked up, laughing her butt off. She cackled loudly, holding her stomach. This was all just so stupid! Garrett's cheeks burned red.

"It's not funny Lindy! Dammit, I knew I shouldn't have come." He made as if to stand up but then Lindy grabbed his arm and sat him back down.

She still snickered, but fought to control her laughter, "I'm sorry okay? I get it. You came here because you wanted some help with kissing girls, right?"

He nodded, still looking embarrassed, "I didn't know who to ask. Logan kisses girls all the time, but I need practice, not just some random advice."

"Mmhmm." Lindy nodded in understanding, "Okay so just so I'm clear, you came here to get some practice. But your plan was to surprise kiss me in hopes that you'd actually gain some helpful knowledge?"

The tips of his ears turned a bit red, "I-I didn't know how to bring it up! And I panicked."

Lindy rolled her eyes, "Lesson number one: If you're going to surprise kiss a girl, you better make sure it is controlled, or she won't react well." She pointed to her teeth, "Nobody likes a tooth to the lip."

"Sorry about that." His eyebrows rose slightly when he realized what she had said, "Wait. So you'll help me?"

Lindy grimaced, "I'm not sure if this is such a good idea Garrett. I mean, we're best friends. Kissing your friends isn't really something that people go around doing." She didn't know why, but she was starting to feel apprehensive about all of this.

"But it won't mean anything, right? You're just helping me practice."

She frowned and glanced at him. She wanted to help Garrett win the girl over, she really did, but this was a pretty weird situation in and of itself. Friends didn't go around intentionally kissing other friends. But he was looking really hopeful, and Lindy knew she would feel bad if she turned him down. He came over in confidence and threw his pride out the window to ask for help. Who was she to turn down such an earnest request for help?

"Alright. I'll do it. I'll teach you how to kiss girls."

"Yes! Thank you!"

She rolled her eyes good-naturedly, "Lesson two: Lips are sensitive. Though wild, passion filled, crazy kisses are appreciated sometimes, you have to remember that you still need to be gentle."

"Lesson three." Lindy held up three fingers, "Build up intention and anticipation. The best way to let a girl know you want to kiss her is by light touch and through your eyes. Once you give her the signal, she'll get the memo and prepare for the ol' smackaroo."

"Should I be taking notes?"

Lindy gave him an incredulous look, "No, you goof! Just listen and pay attention. It's really not _that_ much stuff."

"It's just that you're listing a bunch of stuff, but I don't really get it."

She sighed heavily, her shoulders slumping. Time for a different approach. "Okay. How about you try stuff as we go through it? Here, take my hand."

Garrett took her hand in his, and Lindy nodded encouragingly. "Good. Now eye contact is a must. When you're just talking to a girl, your expression is generally neutral, right? When you want to kiss a girl though, you have to show intent in your eyes. One way to do that is to glance at her lips occasionally. But don't stare at them, cuz that's a little creepy. So look me in the eye."

He rose his gaze to hers, and Lindy fought the urge to break contact when she felt her breath almost catch. His eyes were a really magnificent crystal blue. Sitting up close to him, she could see the little flecks of green in his irises. She never really noticed his eyes before.

"Lindy?" he frowned, wondering why she was spacing out.

"Sorry! Okay. Intent. To make the girl realize you want to kiss her, you do it with your eyes. I want you to imagine something hot. Or sexy. Imagine that girl you want to ask out. And then stare into my eyes. If you do it right, your eyes will get that cloudy look and the girl will definitely feel like she's the only one in your world right now."

"Okay, like this?"

Lindy's breath hitched when she looked back into his eyes. They were mesmerizing and glistening in the light and the way he was looking at her was making her stomach do somersaults. It was kind of hot, she wasn't gonna lie. Lindy considered Garrett good looking, but with his expression like that, it was hard not to see just how attractive he really was. If he kept his expression like that all the time, Lindy had no doubt girls would be going after him like bees flocking to honey.

"Yeah. Very good." She said, breaking contact quickly and pulling her hand out of his when her hand started to feel hot. "So you've clearly got the bedroom eyes down..."

He laughed, "Bedroom eyes? Is that what that was?"

"Moving on," she nudged him in the ribs with her elbow to get him to pay attention, "So now she knows your intent. Here, scootch closer." He moved closer, and she took his hand again. "Now you can kiss her, and it won't end up with her going to the ER to get stitches."

"You're never going to let that go, are you?" The tips of his ears were red again.

"Never." She cackled evilly. "How you approach the kiss is up to you, but the best and most failproof method is quite simple. Just put your hand on her cheek or jaw and lean. You won't miss. Unless you're totally incompetent. And one more quick tip: Keep your eyes on hers until the last minute then glance at her lips. And whatever you do, don't close your eyes until you've made contact, or you might just knock her out. Or you know, smash your nose into hers." She teased.

"Har, har." He wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans before taking her hand again. "Alright. Here goes."

Their gazes connected once again, and Garrett's other hand met the side of her cheek. Lindy felt an electric shock at the contact and slightly jolted.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No… Your hand is just cold." She quickly lied. Why did she feel so jumpy?

"Sorry."

Lindy held her breath in anticipation as he slowly leaned towards her. Her eyes drooped involuntarily when his lips grazed hers ever so softly. The contact was barely there, but Lindy still felt the rush of heat through her body. He leaned back and raised his eyes to hers, their faces close and foreheads almost touching. Forget crystal blue. His eyes were a dreamy stormy sapphire.

"Good?"

She nodded slowly, clearing her throat, "Don't be afraid to be a little more aggressive."

A small smile appeared on his face. "Noted."

His other hand cupped the back of her head, fingers slowly tangling in her hair as he urged her lips against his in a hot open mouthed kiss. Lindy couldn't help but respond immediately, surprising herself. His mouth was warm and the caress of his lips was soft. He tasted like Red Hots, and though she personally didn't like the candy, she liked the taste of his mouth. Lindy sighed into the kiss and slid her hands up to his jaw to pull him closer as he molded his lips against hers.

Lindy pulled slightly away to catch her breath and let her grip slacken, looking at a spot on the carpet away from his scalding gaze. "Where did you learn to kiss like that? I don't recall teaching you."

She saw Garrett grin out of the corner of her eye, "I may have picked up a thing or two from movies."

Lindy licked her lips and nodded tightly, her lips pursed. He was actually a little better than she had expected. That kiss had been very good. She supposed that was enough practice for the day, wasn't it? She felt like if they continued any longer, they would be blurring some sort of taboo friendship line.

But he had other ideas. Garrett gently took her chin in his hand and gently turned her head to face him. The smile was gone from his face. She felt like he was sucker punching her with his seductive eyes. Electricity crackled between them. Her breathing became choppy. His gaze was burning her. And they were much too close.

"G-Garrett, I think we should—"

He cut her off with a fiery, searing kiss. She squeaked in surprise, but when he sucked on her bottom lip, she lost herself in the sensation and all but melted in his arms. Their little kisses began to meld into longer and hotter ones. It was like a dam that existed was broken. She gripped his shirt's collar and pulled him closer, hungrily deepening the kiss. He responded all too readily, slanting his lips against hers for easier access. She caught a whiff of his arousing cologne and groaned. Her body was on fire.

He slipped his tongue through her parted lips, lightly sucking on her lip, and she whimpered, toes curling in pleasure. He was a _really_ good kisser. She was getting flustered and her heart rate sped up immeasurably. She lost herself in his warm and yielding mouth and wet and willing tongue, and made small, satisfied whimpers and cute moans. She wanted to be closer.

Lindy straddled his lap and slid her arms from his chest to around his neck, pressing herself fully against him. Garrett's hands dropped from her face and moved to her waist, squeezing lightly when their kiss reconnected. Lost in a cloud of pleasure, she involuntarily shifted closer to him, digging her fingers into his upper back when she felt his budding arousal through his jeans. Garrett let out a soft moan that sent a zing of pleasure through Lindy's core. His hands slid down her back to hold her still.

"Lindy. Stop squirming…" he groaned, his voice thick with lust.

"Feel free to kiss other places too." She responded breathlessly.

Garrett led a small trail of kisses from her jaw to her lower neck and gave her a light kiss. She let out a low moan from deep in her throat, the kind of filthy moan that was only supposed to be heard by a lover. Tingles ran down her body, and heat pooled in the base of her stomach. He laughed and stopped his ministrations. She fidgeted impatiently when he stopped.

"Like that?" he whispered lowly in her ear, sliding his hands sensually over her ass until he was gripping the back of her thighs. She could feel him smiling smugly against her neck. Jerk.

"Yeah…" she moaned wantonly when he sucked on the pulse point near her collarbone. Her fingers traveled from the nape of his neck and traced their way through his hair, gripping his hair just hard enough to hurt, "Just like that. Right there."

Garrett released a sexy little growl and rolled them over until she was trapped under his body. His fingers were playing with the hem of her shirt, occasionally dipping under the hem and sliding across her exposed skin. A tingle ran down her spine, and she shuddered when his hands made contact with her torso. This kiss was just supposed to help Garrett, but Lindy was finding it was starting to become something entirely different. They were drifting into a whole other territory and the scariest part was that Lindy _liked_ it. Almost too much. She wanted him to hold her tighter and kiss her everywhere. To _touch_ her. She was lightheaded and giddy. She couldn't stop this even if she tried.

Whatever she was feeling, he must have been feeling too because Garrett broke away momentarily and searched her eyes, his expression unreadable and his eyes flashing with unsaid words. She felt vulnerable under his gaze. Exposed. But she couldn't for the life of her take her eyes off of his once he had captured her gaze. He gently moved some hair out of her face and behind her ear, "Lindy…"

"Shh… You're doing good." She guided his head back down to meet her lips again in a tender, scorching kiss with a slight sense of urgency. They could talk later. All she wanted right now was his lips on hers again.

For a moment, her brain shut down. For a moment, all she could feel was the hard planes of Garrett's muscular body against hers, his lips and tongue sliding sensually over hers, his cool hands on the overheated skin of her torso. For a moment, she almost let all her inhibitions go, consequences be damned.

But the moment was broken, just like that.

"What in the hell is going on in here?!"

Faster than lightning, Garrett sprang off of Lindy and broke the kiss with a crude pop and wide eyes at the sound of Logan's voice. He wiped his mouth of her coconut lip gloss with the back of his hand and tried to assume an expression of nonchalance, but he knew that would be a bit hard, especially since he was pitching a slight tent. Lindy discreetly placed one of her throw pillows on his lap, trying to readjust her shirt to cover her midriff. He mentally thanked goodness she was perceptive and resourceful.

"Logan! You're back." She cleared her throat, trying to get rid of the husky undertones that were laced in her words.

"Yeah. Dad and I finished early. Thought you'd want to get froyo or something, but apparently, you've been really _busy_."

"It's not what you think!" Lindy quickly amended when Logan's face started to twist in disgust, "We were rehearsing for a play!"

"Yeah," Garrett added, "For Lang & Comp, we're putting on a play and so we were just practicing our role."

Logan's eyes narrowed, "Really? Cuz from my angle, it looked like you two were making out. Pretty heavily might I add."

"All part of the play." Garrett reiterated, hoping his face didn't look as guilty as he sort of felt. He didn't like lying to his best friend.

Logan squinted his eyes at them in suspicion before finally slinking back down the hallway, probably on his way to the kitchen to get some food. Lindy let out a deep sigh of relief once he left. She wasn't convinced that he would actually let this go, but at least he left for now.

"Sooo… I guess I did better?" Garrett asked hopefully.

Lindy licked her lips, trying to bring back moisture in them. He _had_ done well. Really well.

"Y-yeah. Good… good work." She hesitated, patting his shoulder awkwardly. "You uh… You didn't really seem like a beginner though…"

"I kind of used to practice a lot with my hand."

"Oh."

They sat in uncomfortable silence for a while, and Lindy tried to calm down. She could feel her face was still firetruck red. Her skin was tingling, her lips were swollen and her heart rate was going hundreds of miles per hour. But despite her best efforts to calm herself down, she couldn't help but feel something distinctly odd brewing in the pit of her stomach. And she recognized it. It was the fluttering of her stomach that she associated with guys she liked. She suddenly felt incredibly vulnerable.

"I guess I should go now, huh?" Garrett said, putting the throw pillow back as he stood up from the bed, breaking her train of thought.

"Hmm? Oh. Oh yeah, sure. If you want. I mean, you can come back tomorrow if you feel you need more help. Or practice." She added nonchalantly, shrugging for effect, even though her pulse was quite vibrant. "I mean, you know… if you want?"

Garrett's mouth turned up into a charming half smile that sent Lindy's pulse on fire again, "Cool, sure. I'd like that."

"Good."

"I'll see you tomorrow at school?"

"Yeah. Tomorrow."

Garrett started on his way to leave, but then paused at the doorway. He turned back around and grinned at Lindy, "Hey, Lindy? Do you wanna go out on Friday night? Maybe catch a movie?"

She frowned, "I thought you said you were going to ask out this girl you…" Her mouth dropped open in realization, "Oh."

"I'll pick you up at 9." He winked and then turned and departed.

"Garrett, you sly little fox..." She smiled to herself, lightly touching her lips.


End file.
